1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pager which can receive message data and can display a message on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pager which receives message data and can display a message on a display section is known. An arrangement of such a pager is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,995. The present application incorporates the disclosure of this U.S. Patent. The pager capable of displaying a message can display information of a call from where it is made, to whom it is made, and so on, resulting in much convenience. However, the conventional pager comprises a display corresponding to only one line, and cannot display a long message simultaneously.
In recent years, hand-held liquid crystal television sets are put into practical applications, and are widely used. A basic arrangement of a liquid crystal television is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,654. The present application incorporates the disclosure of this U.S. Patent. The liquid crystal television has a considerably larger display screen than that of the conventional pager. The pager and the liquid crystal television set are carried as hand-held devices. Therefore, if these devices are combined so that a message is displayed on a television screen, this results in convenience.
Since the conventional pager has a monochromatic display, message identification is not easy.